


Teenage roisa

by Roisa_choni_love



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soooo cute, Teen roisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_choni_love/pseuds/Roisa_choni_love
Summary: Its like if rose and luisa met in high school and their lives were less fucked up.





	1. Roisa1

Rose was sitting through the most boring class shes had all year. Her science professor was a horrible grumpy old man and held a special dislike for her and she had no idea why. But at least there was one thing helping her get through these long boring hours.  
Luisa Alver. Rose was almost certain that Luisa didnt know her name. Luisa was popular and known and she was the complete opposite. Rose has had a massive hopeless crush on Luisa all year now and eventhough Luisa is openly gay, Rose still doesnt think that she stands a chance. She is still slowly building up the courage to ask her out. Everything about her was beautiful, her eyes, her lips, her hair and her smile. She had the most charming smile. Not only did she look amazing but she was also the kindest most adorable person in the school.

"Thats the end of todays class, and as i told you earlier, your project starts on monday so i expect you all to have found a partner by then. Class dismissed."

Thankful that the class was over, Rose hurried out, she couldnt wait to get out of here. Luisa saw Rose heading out of school and ran up to her. "Hey Rose. I wanted to ask you something." Luisa said as they started walking towards the car park. When they reached Luisa's seemingly very expensive car, Luisa got down on one knee and said "Rose, i would be delighted if you would do me the great honor of being my science partner." Rose started laughing at Luisa's cheesy science partner proposal and grabbed her hand to drag her back up onto her feet. "Sure. But why me?" Rose asked, confused. "What do you mean why you?" Luisa replied now as confused as Rose. "I mean you could have asked anyone in the entire class to be your partner and they would have undoubtedly said yes. So, why me?" Luisa stopped for a second to think before saying "Because you are the smartest person in all of our classes and you are absolutely gorgeous." Rose knew that she was blushing like crazy and before she could reply, rain started lightly falling from the sky. 

"Do you wanna ride home?" Luisa asked Rose hoping she would say yes. "No thanks, its okay ill just walk." As she said this, the rain started to pour more violently, already curling her hair. "Do you wanna ride home now?" Luisa asked again, this time with a small smile on her lips.

They both got in the car and Rose told Luisa her adress. When Luisa started drivind in the opposite direction, Rose asked " where are we going?"  
"Its a suprise." Luisa said while grinning at Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been driving for about 15 minutes now, both laughing about Luisa's father at their weekly family dinner and how his new girlfriend choked on her food. Luisa said that he got up to help her but got an emergency call and left her unable to breathe. After her story, they both burst out laughing and then Luisa pulled over into a completely abandoned car park. "So... where are we?" Rose asked hopimg for an answer this time. " Its like my second house but its not really a house i guess. I dont know, just come inside." Luisa said while getting out of the car. 

Rose waited behind her while she unlocked the door. It was a large weirdly shaped building with one large room that had a pool in the center that was illuminated by blue and purple neon lights and had more seemingly smaller rooms along the sides behind closed doors. In the large room, there was also a living room and kitchen. 

They walked across the room and Rose sat down on the couch as Luisa walked over to the side of the pool. Luisa then removed her shirt and jeans, leaving her in nothing but red laced underwear. Rose felt the arousal build up inbetween her legs." You coming?" Luisa asked, waiting at the side of the pool for Rose's answer. "Umm yeah okay." Rose replied, feeling suddenly nervous. Rose got up from the couch and started walking towards Luisa. She took off her shoes, t-shirt and skirt leaving her in the same state of undress as Luisa. She felt Luisa's eyes trail down her body, now feeling insecure. That thought left her head as Luisa took another step closer to her and ran her fingertips up Rose's bare arms. With one swift, firm yet gentle push from Luisa, Rose was in the pool. As she resurfaced, she saw Luisa standing over her laughing. Without hesitation, she grabbed Luisa's legs and pulled her in too. 

Luisa reaurfaced a couple of seconds later and pulled Rose towards her. She wrapped her arms around the back of Rose's neck, staring into her eyes. Luisa then leaned in and closed the distance between them, softly brushing their lips togeather. After a few minutes of kissing, Luisa decided that she couldnt wait any longer. Luisa pushed Rose's back up against the side of the pool and snaked her hand down between their bodies, her other hand on the back of Rose's neck. When Luisa's hand reached Rose's underwear, she stopped and looked up at Rose.  
"Tell me if i do something you dont like, alright? I wanna know." Luisa said to her seriously whilst looking into her eyes.  
"Im pretty sure that im gonna like anything you do." Rose replied, seeing a smirk form on Luisa's lips.

Luisa then pushed Rose's underwear to the side and circled her clit roughly with her thumb. Encouraged by Rose's moaning and panting, Luisa pushed two fingers inside of Rose, thrusting quickly as far as her fingers could go. "Fuck, Luisa." Rose moaned, her eyed falling closed and her hands tightening in Luisa's hair. Rose then layed her head down on Luisa's shoulder, placing soft kisses on the tanned skin of her neck. Luisa moved her hand from Rose's jaw line to her breasts, rolling her hard nipples between her fingers. She kept on thrusting into Rose and playing with her breasts until Rose's moans became louder and she started to tighten around her fingers. "Fuck, yes." Rose panted as Luisa sucked on the skin behind her ear. Rose then came with a loud scream and leaned on Luisa for support. Luisa carried on with her deep thrusts until Rose lightly pushed against her, telling her to stop.

Peppering kisses all over Roses face, Luisa removed her fingers and sucked them clean. Rose became even more aroused all over again, watching Luisa lick her fingers Rose's arousal from her fingers. 

"Hey" Luisa said as she pulled Rose in for another kiss. They broke apart for air and Rose breathed "Hey" quietly into Luisa's ear. Luisa shivered at the sensation.

Unexpectedly, Rose spun them both around and lifted Luisa onto the edge of the pool. Luisa gasped at the sight of Rose inbetween her legs. Rose started teasingly drawing circles on the inside of Luisa's thigh. "Oh, so youre a tease now?" Luisa said while grinning down at Rose. After hearing Luisa's question, Rose attached her lips to Luisa's clit, using her tongue to flick it rapidly. Luisa moaned loudly and Rose's hands travelled up her body, one resting on Luisas waist, the other kneading her breast and rubbing her nipple. Luisa tangled her hands in Rose's hair, pushing her closer to her center. Feeling Luisa's arousal coat her tongue, Rose removed her hand from Luisa's waist and pushed two fingers inside of her. Luisa's head shot back, her mouth opened in a loud scream and her eyes shut tightly. " oh my god, Rose." Luisa moaned, bucking her hips up against Rose's face. Knowing she was close, Rose sped up her thrusts and sucked Luisa's clit into her mouth, grazing her teeth over it gently. Luisa threw her head back again and came with a scream of Rose's name. Rose carried on licking through Luisa's folds until she had taken every last drop of arousal from her.

When Luisa opened her eyes again, she saw Rose looking up at her, head resting on the inside of her thigh. Luisa wished that she could have had the courage to ask Rose out a long time ago. She thought that now, she finally did. 

" Hey, can i ask you something?" Luisa said, looking down at Rose's beautiful face. "Sure." Rose replied, smiling sweetly at Luisa. "What would you say if i asked you to be my girlfriend?" Luisa asked nervously. "Well that depends on if you're asking me or not. So, are you?" Rose questioned, seriously hoping that she was. "Rose, will you please be my girlfriend?"  
"Of course i will." Rose smiled as she leaned up to kiss Luisa. 

Rose had been waiting all year to finally hear those words come out of Luisa's mouth. And it felt even better than she expected.


	3. Chapter 3

After Luisa asked Rose to be her girlfriend, they spent time with eachother everyday. They met at the library after school for the next few days until they had completed their project. It was easier than they had expected but still took a lot of time. By the time thursday came around, their project had already been handed in and they both just waited for their results. 

"Do you think we passed?" Rose asked Luisa nervously as their professor walked around handing every pair a piece of paper with their overall grade on it. "I think that we done great." Luisa replied, reaching out for Rose's hand, linking them togeather, not anywhere near as nervous as Rose was. The professor walked up to them and stood at the end of their desk, no emotion on his face, as usual. He placed the piece of paper face down on the desk and walked away. "Shit." Rose said out loud as she stared at the blank side of the paper. Luisa reached over and grabbed the paper, turning it around quickly. She pushed the paper towards Rose, the nervousness fading from her face. A 98/100. There was a large A+ scribbled in the corner. "Do you think we passed?" Luisa asked, mocking Rose who before the paper was seen, was on the verge of a panic attack.

After that, the bell rang and the students rushed out of the class, excited for summer vacation. They walked over to Luisa's car but before they reached it, Rose stopped and pulled Luisa in for a kiss. Every kiss that she shared with Luisa made her legs feel weak just as much as the first. "What was that for?" Luisa smiled as she rested her forehead against Rose's. "Because youre amazing." Rose replied as she sat in the passenger seat of Luisa's car. Luisa started the car up and started driving out of the school car park. "Do you wanna come over to my place? And i dont mean that creepy looking building, i mean the hotel." Luisa said as she looked over towards Rose. "What hotel?" Rose had no idea what Luisa was talking about. "The Marbella, my fathers hotel. Didnt i tell you?" Rose stopped to think for a second, confused. "Wait, your father owns the Marbella?!" Rose replied, even more shocked than she was when she found out her grade. "Yeah." Luisa confirmed like it was nothing important. "We are having another stupid family dinner and i wanted you to come. Well if you want to." Luisa was suddenly feeling as nervous as she had when she asked Rose to be her girlfriend. "Of course i want to, Lu." Rose said quickly, seeing how Luisa was getting worried, putting her hand on Luisa's upper thigh, squeezing it gently. 

When they arrived at the Marbella, Luisa was instantly greeted by her brother. He pulled her into a tight hug before taking a step back. Rose just stood behind Luisa while she talked to her brother about school. "And who is this beauty?" Rafael asked Luisa while he took Rose's hand and kissed it gently. "She's Rose, my girlfriend Raf, back off." Luisa laughed as she pushed his shoulder." How come you always get the pretty ones?" Rafael asked, a look of disappointment on his face. "You know its always been that way Raf, dont be so suprised." Luisa laughed as she snaked her arm around Rose's waist. "Where's dad?" Luisa questioned. "He's in the lobby, ill show you."

Rafael led them through the lobby until he stopped at their fathers table. "Luisa!" He shouted as soon as he saw her, standing up and tightly hugging her as her brother had. They all sat down at the table. "So Luisa, this is your latest girlfriend?" Luisa's father asked motioning to Rose. "What happened to the last one," He asked her. "Do you mean Chloe? Or Amy?" Luisa said to her father. "No, that wasnt her name."  
"Oh, you mean Allison?" Her father nodded. "I broke up with her like a month ago dad, i told you remember? Anyway this is Rose, the most beautiful of my girlfriends." Luisa told him while she found Rose's hand under the table and held it. "I agree." Rafael stated, winking at Rose. 

The dinner went pretty quickly after that and Rose soon found herself up on the top floor in the penthouse with Luisa, cuddling in bed. Falling asleep in her arms.

Thinking that she was asleep, Luisa whispered to Rose " I love you Rose." 

Rose lifted her head abruptly, and looked at Luisa, seeing an equally as shocked face looking back at her. "Umm... what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im soo sorry i had to.

"On my god, Rose. I thought you were sleeping." Luisa said, trying to think of excuses to get her out of this situation. Rose sat silently for a few seconds. Luisa had never been so scared, she always managed to ruin everything good in her life and she really didnt want to lose Rose. 

"You love me?" Rose asked, face emotionless.  
"Umm did i say that? I really dont know if i did. Umm are you tired? Im tired, yeah, lets just go to sleep." Luisa rambled on.  
"Luisa." Rose tried. But Luisa kept on talking rapidly.  
"Luisa" she tried again, but Luisa didnt stop. "LUISA!" Rose shouted this time. Luisa finally stopped talking and looked at Rose with wide eyes.  
"I love you too, Lu." Rose smiled, seeing Luisa's face relax and look less scared. Rose leaned down and connected their lips in a soft kiss. It was different to every other kiss they had shared, they were communicating their love through how their lips danced togeather. Rose moved her legs and straddled Luisa, her knees on either side of her hips. She then trailed kisses down from Luisa's mouth, to her neck. 

She sucked on the skin softly and moved her hands up under her shirt, ghosting her fingers over her stomach. She moved her hands higher to cup Luisa's bare breasts, making Luisa arch up into her touch. She effortlessly pulled the shirt over Luisa's head and instantly sucked Luisa's nipple into her mouth, tugging it softly with her teeth. This drew a loud moan out of Luisa's mouth. "Isnt your brother in the next room?" Rose asked, concerned that they were being too loud. "Yeah but my father made my walls soundproof after many complaints from Rafael." Luisa replied, smiling slightly. Rose laughed and pulled Luisa's shorts down her tanned legs. 

Rose was happy to find that Luisa wasnt wearing any underwear beneath her shorts. Rose then lowered her head down inbetween Luisa's legs and kissed and sucked on her inner thighs. Luisa tangled her hands in Rose's hair, guiding her head closer to where she needed her. Luisa's back arched up as soon as Rose swirled her tongue around her clit and quickly pushed two fingers inside of her. Rose kept on thrusting deeply into Luisa and sucking her clit into her mouth. Luisa could feel her orgasm steadily building up when there was a loud knock at the door. 

"Shit." Luisa said as she quickly pulled her shirt and shorts back on and walked towards the front door. Rose got out of bed too and followed Luisa to the door. Glancing at the clock, Rose realised that it was 2am. Who would be knocking at the door at 2am? As Luisa opened the door, Rose looked around her and saw Luisa's brother Rafael on the other side of the door, tears streaming down his face. "Raf, whats wrong?" Luisa asked, pulling him in for a hug. "Its dad, hes dead Lu, him and his girlfriend both died. Their plane home crashed." Rafael forced out between sobs. Luisa just froze. She stepped slightly back from Rafael and stared at the wall ahead of her. "Go see Petra, Raf." She said with tears streaming down her face but with no emotion in her voice. Rafael headed out after a moment of hesitation and Luisa closed the door. She then fell against it and held her face in her hands. Rose rushed over to her and pulled her in for a loose hug, leading her towards the bedroom. When she managed to get Luisa back into bed, Luisa wrapped her arms tightly around Rose's waist and cried into her side for hours until she fell asleep. 

Luisa woke up the next morning feeling completely normal. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, leaving a sleeping Rose in her bed. Looking into the mirror, it hit her. She remembered about her father and started sobbing as she slid down the wall and sat in the corner. She must have been louder than she thought as Rose came rushing in. Rose sat down next to her and put her arms around her, pulling her close. "Its okay, Lu. Its okay." She whispered in her ear over and over again so many times that Luisa actually started to believe her.


End file.
